The Chosen Duelists Vol 2: Winged Dragon of Ra
by snakeboy33
Summary: Slifer has made his choice, but now it is time for the another Egyptian God to make his choice. Please review.


Introduction

Slifer the Sky Dragon has made his choice, and has allied himself with a duelist named Tiffany. He demonstrated his power when he saved her from the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and completely obliterated it. Now a part of her deck, Slifer will fight alongside her when the time comes to face the Wicked Gods, as well as any other duel that Tiffany must fight.

However, Slifer can not do it alone. It is now time for another Egyptian God to make its decision, and claim a duelist.

_One week after Tiffany claimed Slifer, somewhere outside of New Domino._

Chris casually continued typing on his computer, trying to make at least some sense about his dreams recently.

They included something about some fiend called Nightshroud, and he was in Egypt for some mystery reason.

But really confused him was a voice that spoke to him.

"Chris...," the voice had said," you have been chosen by the Egyptian God Ra. Be ready." Chris also remembered something about a large dragon, with an arch over its head, and had a mechanical appearance to it.

Chris sighed, and rolled his seat over to the desk where his deck was. He flipped through it. The Gladiator Beasts; his deck style. He used to use Morphtronics, but decided to retire them and began using Gladiator Beasts. Chris took one of his most powerful monsters out, Gladiator Beast Heralkinos.

"What can this mean?" Chris asked himself as he put his deck and card back down, and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Chris!" a voice called, Chris looked down to see his friend Piper walking in.

"Hey Pipe!" Chris responded with a smile. Piper sat down on his bed and looked at him with a smile. She had long blonde hair tied back in a bun. She was one year younger than Chris, who was 17, making Piper 16.

"You look confused," Piper said sympathetically, cocking her head," What's up?" Chris sighed again.

"Is it that dream again?" Piper inquired, and Chris nodded.

"I don't know why, but I can't get this particular monster out of my head," Chris explained," Some dragon named the Winged Dragon of Ra. A voice keeps saying it chose me for some reason."

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Piper suggested.

"I thought of that, but I don't think a doctor could help me in this kind of situation," Chris responded.

"Then maybe this dream is some sort of a signal, like there is someone, or something, trying to tell you something," Piper brought up. Chris stared at the ceiling again, considering it.

"Perhaps," he said. _The Winged Dragon of Ra_ he thought to himself.

Later in the day, Chris was working on a strategy with his Gladiator Beats, when he heard an explosion from outside. He ran to his window, and saw the city in which he lived in ablaze. Chris gasped, grabbed his deck, and ran out.

When he got out, he saw Piper hiding.

"You okay?" he asked her upon reaching her.

"Yeah, but look!" Piper pointed into the fire, in which the shape of a dragon shown through. When it fully revealed itself, Chris knew what it was.

"Its Chaos Emperor Dragon!" he said," I'd like to see how'd it will fare against my Gladiator Beast Heralkinos!" He placed the card on his disk, and the beast burst out in a flash of light, and charged the dragon. Unfortunately, the dragon just swatted it away with its tail.

"Aw crap," Chris muttered, as Chaos Emperor Dragon began to charge up its attack. Before it could launch it, a great beam of light appeared, and stunned the dragon. Chris and Piper knew that beam anywhere.

"Rainbow Dragon!" Piper cried.

"Tyson!?" Chris called with a grin. Standing there was Tyson, their friend, with his Rainbow Dragon at his side. Tyson smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, just a huge dragon creating an inferno, nothing big!" yelled Piper.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dragon and I will handle this!" Tyson declared, but suddenly, the Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared out of nowhere, and with a single beat of its wings, knocked Rainbow Dragon away.

"Oh no!" Tyson cried," That's not supposed to happen!" Chaos Emperor Dragon began to charge up its attack again.

"Run!!" Tyson yelled, and that's what everyone did, but by sheer chance, Chris lost his footing.

"CHRIS!!" cried Piper and Tyson together. Chris looked up to see the dragon aiming at him in particular.

"Look's like this it!" Chris cried, and the Chaos Emperor Dragon shot its fire, but suddenly, a golden beam of light consumed Chris, shielding him.

"What the?!" Tyson squawked.

"What's happening?" Piper asked. When the light faded, in Chris' place was a young man with a golden cape, he wore an Egyptian crown, and wore golden clothes. Hovering over him, was a golden dragon, with bright red eyes, a blue gem on the head, an arch on its back, and a machine-like complexion. There was a flash of light, and Chris reappeared, turning out, he was the man in the robes. Chris gasped, and fell to one knee.

"I'm okay?" he gasped, and he looked up to see the golden dragon looking him straight in the eye.

"Ra," he murmured, the dragon roared in response. Chris' eyes flashed.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA, DESTROY THIS BEAST WITH BLAZE CANNON!!!!" Chris bellowed, and an orb of fire resembling the sun appeared under the arch on Ra's back. Fire came out of the both ends of the arch, and seemed to enter the dragon's moth from the side, creating an whirlwind of fire in Ra's mouth. Ra then fired the blast, and Chaos Emperor Dragon was burnt away into nothing.

Ra let out one final roar, before turning into golden light, and soaking into Chris' deck. The top card on Chris' deck began to pulsate gold. Chris arched his eyebrow and took it out.

"Winged Dragon of Ra," he said and he smiled," Now my deck is complete." He sat down abruptly.

"Chris!" called Piper as she and Tyson ran over. She put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked quickly. Chris looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, not even a scratch," Chris answered. Piper smiled brightly, and hugged him. Chris, while not hugging her back, just smiled. Tyson looked over and saw a card lying on the ground. He picked it up.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End," he read, looking at it, before tossing it to a now standing Chris," Look at that!" Chris caught it.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon," Chris echoed," Wow." He handed it back to Tyson who was very happy.

"I finally found the dragon I was searching for!" Tyson declared," I looked for a card like this for a long time!" Suddenly Chris keeled over onto his knees, grabbing onto his face.

"Chris!" Piper cried.

"My eyes! They're on fire!" Chris moaned. Tyson forced him down and forced his hands down. Chris' eyes were changing from normal brown, to a solid gold. And with that, Chris passed out.

"Wow, he must be exhausted!" Piper declared.

"Wouldn't you be?" Tyson asked sarcastically.

**(Author's Note: In the original, Chris is Tiffany's little cousin, and described as being like Rua. In this version, Chris is still Tiffany's cousin, but is her age if not a little older. This is primarily because I figured a sugar-hipped kid who cries when you loses is not worthy of controlling the might of Ra. Also, this scene does not occur in the original, but I figured this would fit for the story. No this is not the end, and there is no romance between Chris and Piper)**


End file.
